edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sister (Rogue Out)
Rename With the release of Chapter 26 confirming that there are two Sisters, and that this particular Sister is an impostor, the time has come to create a new article. The question is, what should we change this name to, and what of the new article for the real Sister? The fake Sister is easy enough: *'Sister (Rogue Out)' - It's nice and descriptive, but it kind of downplays the fact that it's not actually her name. *'Sister (Impostor/Fake/False/etc.)' - A much more direct approach. It depends on what we call the real Sister's article. Take your pick on the word. For the real Sister, who also goes by "Sister Ivry": *'Ivry' - Similar to Ziggy, this appears to be her "actual" name. However... *'Sister' - With the fuss she makes about the fake Sister stealing her name, it's safe to say this is still as much as her name/codename as anything (e.g. Fairy Tail's Jet, Brain, and Hades), and not a title like "Master". It would also maintain consistency with Witch, Valkyrie, and Hermit. *'Sister Ivry' - With the above considered, this may be her actual name and not a mere title. However, we could just as easily place it in the header while still calling this article "Sister", similar to the Four Shining Stars. *'Sister (Four Shining Stars)' - This would nicely compliment "Sister (Rogue Out)", but it might diminish the fact that this Sister is fake. What do you think? SubZeroSilver (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2019 (UTC) For the sake of consistency i think she should have the whole Sister Ivry name since there's a chance that future chapters will also reveal the real name of witch, hermit and valkyrie. I honestly think all four of them will be given names by shiki or will have their real names be revealed but for now i think the rest will just have their current name while sister ivry will have her complete name. Since sister ivry will be her name we can just leave the sister page as it is & dedicate it to the fake sister no need to rename it anymore unless the fake sister will later on reveal her real name. So in short in this wiki Sister refers to the fake one while Sister Ivry refers to the real one. But i think before we decide lets wait until the whole arc ends coz once sister ivry joins shiki and the become one of the Four Shining Stars again then she will likely introduce herself again and well know if she will retain her sister ivry name or be like witch and revert to her original name. Coz its possible that sister ivry is just the temporary identity she used after leaving the Four Shining Stars. Also lets see what the other editors think. 03:29, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :I highly disagree with just leaving this as is, namely because Sister Ivry is also just called "Sister" on a very common basis, enough to warrant a redirect. Imagine if things stay exactly as they are, and Sister Ivry continues to be a really important character, and people who look up "Sister" will just get this fake who got killed off in an early arc? Until we learn this Sister's real name (if we ever do), then disambiguation for this page is an absolute must. SubZeroSilver (talk) 05:05, January 9, 2019 (UTC) That could work too, the sister page will be a disambiguation page for the two then for the fake sister i would choose Sister (Rogue Out) while the real sister would be Sister Ivry but i support whatever the majority decides. 08:36, January 9, 2019 (UTC) I would support just having this page be named Sister for the fake sister and the real character's page is Sister Ivry. In the opening description for Sister's page you can put her name in quotes like this: "'''Sister'" is a machine who leads the mercenary squad Rogue Out and was impersonating Sister Ivry, one of the Four Shining Stars. Her real name is unknown.'' How does this look? Damage3245 (talk) 08:43, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : I agree with Geist. Make Sister a disambiguation page and rename this page Sister (Rogue Out). SubZeroSilver (talk) 15:41, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Renaming this one to Sister (Rogue Out) should be fine. I agree with that. Damage3245 (talk) 15:44, January 9, 2019 (UTC)